Tu deseo mas anhelado
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Tu deseo mas anhelado, porque todos tenemos uno, tu tambien lo tienes Uchiha Sasuke, yo Kannon, la Diosa del amor y la misericordia puedo cumplirlo...solo que a un pequeño precio, aun asi estas dispuesto a hacerlo?, Yaoi, Reencarnación, SasuNaru...
1. Chapter 1

**_Bueno yo...debo decirles amigos mios que esta es la primera vez que me animo a publicar algo en Naruto...si, no soy muy valiente que digamos, pero esta vez dije, no seas gallina y publicalo, si a ti te parece bueno es bueno, entonces aqui esta, listo para que ustedes amigos lo lean..._**

**_Advierto que el lector puede morir de aburrimiento...faltas horribles de ortografia, que me tardo mucho en describir algo, que soy un asco, ok, eso ya no es lectura, malditos pensamientos emos!_**

**_Sin mas disfruten..._**

**_OH!, Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto, ya hablare con el del SasuNaru, MUAJAJAJA!.._**

* * *

_**Prologo:**_

_Hay una leyenda. Una leyenda sobre una Diosa. Una que cumple cualquier deseo. Tu deseo mas anhelado._

_Se dice que ella fue una vez humana. Su nombre era Kannon. Se decía que sus cabellos eran plateados, que en ellos podías ver la tranquilidad y paz que esa mujer llevaba en su interior. Sus ojos eran de un poderoso color dorado que te demostraba que tan valiosa y generosa era. Su personalidad llevaba hasta a la mas temible persona a ser una mejor. Ella lo podía todo._

_Podía hasta relajar a guerreros que habían visto las escenas mas trágicas en su vida._

_Un día ella no logro llegar al corazón de un hombre. Uno que estaba completamente segado de su amor por ella. En un intento desesperado de quedarse con ella le había atravesado con una lanza. A pesar de estar al borde de la muerte ella alzo su cabeza con una sonrisa gentil y amable. Acaricio el rostro de aquel hombre y le susurro con su ultimo aliento..._

_—Yo, me siento inútil de no haber llegado a tu corazón—_

_El hombre inmediatamente le soltó y escapo. La gente del pueblo pequeño en donde ella vivía sufrieron una gran perdida al encontrarle en el templo, muerta. Ella se convirtió en ese momento en la Diosa del amor y la misericordia. Los pueblerinos siguieron orando y así, cada vez mas, gente de diferentes lugares fue reuniéndose en ese templo. Rezando por sus tan anhelados deseos que fueron cumplidos._

_Meses después se encontró un cadáver de un hombre en el lago mas cercano al pueblo. Nadie supo quien era._

Bufo irritado una vez mas. ¿Pero que demonios estaba leyendo?

—Suficiente, no puedo seguir con esto—Se levanto de inmediato para poder irse. Sin embargo una mano había sujetado su muñeca.

—Tenemos que aprender esto, Sasuke-kun—Frunció el ceño, de seguro ahora eran el centro de atención. Si Sakura no fuera amiga suya ya le habría ignorado.

Si, toda la gente de la biblioteca les miraban con caras de estúpidos.

—Ademas, leí en un libro que es necesario aprender la cultura de otros para este tipo de misiones—Una sonrisa de lo mas falsa le hizo querer vomitar.

—Tu cierra la boca copia barata—Y justo después de eso sintió un libro golpeando su cabeza. Alzo la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos plateados.

—Puedes llevarte el pergamino, pero de verdad debes leerlo—Asintió, un poco molesto de que aun le trataran como un niño.—Pueden retirarse si tienen algo mas que hacer—

Al ver que nadie decía nada, se limito a tomar el pergamino e irse de ese lugar.

Alzo el rostro con un poco de pesar. Hoy era ese maldito día. Odiaba ese día con todas sus fuerzas. Odiaba el tener que recordar todas y cada una de las cosas que pasaron en aquella guerra. Sobre todo ese detalle. El detalle del porque aquel rubio amante del ramen no se encontraba allí. Si, odiaba ese detalle.

Uzumaki Naruto había muerto en la guerra.

Soltó un suspiro desganado y siguió caminando. Hoy era el maldito día en que todos se le quedaban viendo con cara de hipócritas sabelotodo. Porque nadie olvidaba que antes de ser un héroe también fue un traidor. Vaya cerdos. Ya se había acostumbrado a ello y a decir verdad ni siquiera le molestaba.

Un copo de nieve cayo a su rostro causando así un leve escalofrío. Pues solo traía puesto el traje de jounin.

—Sasuke-kun!—Paro de caminar y espero a la chica de cabellos rosas, una vez a su lado siguió caminando sin avisarle.

—¿Que quieres Sakura?—Ella inflo los cachetes en un gesto infantil antes de sonreír un poco, parecía estar melancólica antes de que sonriera con tristeza.

—Hoy...¿me acompañarías a la lapida de Naruto?—Su voz sonaba temerosa y nerviosa. No podía estar mas enojado, odiaba tocar ese tema.

—No, lo lamento pero no—Un leve asentimiento le dijo que ella entendía la situación, así que con otra sonrisa mas se despidió para irse a su casa.

_—Yo, siempre me sentí inútil de no haber llegado a tu corazón hasta ahora—Una sonrisa destellante cubría esos labios, los cabellos rubios alborotados eran por la pelea y la luz de sus ojos iba desapareciendo._

—Siempre fuiste un usuratonkachi, Naruto—Bajo la cabeza recordando que esas palabras y esa sonrisa habían sido las ultimas. Las ultimas y dirigidas a el.

Al llegar al barrio Uchiha el sentimiento de soledad se hizo mas grande. Gigante.

Justo en la batalla lo había planeado. Iba a dejar que Naruto viviera con el y así empezarían a remodelar el lugar. Quizás invitaría a mas amigos a vivir allí. Solo que el rubio se encargaría de parecer buena persona y el un amargado. Así, hubiera sido como una gran familia. Una gran familia de amigos con los que podías contar.

Eso siempre quedaría así. Como un sueño.

* * *

Un sueño que al parecer nunca se cumpliría.

Sonrió. Dejando que la sangre saliera de su boca. La misión había sido muy simple. Cuidar de un templo en un pueblo pequeño. Un pueblo que se supone estaba en total paz. Durante la noche un par de ladrones invadieron aquel pacifico pueblo. No eran ladrones cualquiera, eran ninjas. Claro que pudieron con ellos y los alejaron del pueblo. Pero había caído en un terrible descuido al confundir una sombra con la persona que mas extrañaba en ese mundo.

Había confundido a un enemigo con Naruto. Y el sharingan no había servido de nada.

Entonces todo había acabado así. Solo, en el bosque. Con una herida en el abdomen. La sonrisa se hizo mas larga y la sangre comenzó a formar un charco alrededor de el. Cerro los ojos intentando pensar en sus últimos minutos en aquel rubio imperativo. Sin embargo unas suaves caricias detuvieron cualquier recuerdo. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos azules.

No, el no podía ser...

—Me has conmovido Uchiha Sasuke—Una dulce voz que no parecía de aquel rubio le llego a sus oídos.—Quiero cumplir tu deseo mas anhelado—Sonrió, transmitiéndole todo el calor que podía.

—¿Naruto?—El negó, si no era el, ¿con quien estaba hablando?—¿Quien eres?, ¿que quieres?—Un dedo se poso en sus labios y le calló.

—Mi nombre es Kannon, soy la Diosa del amor y la misericordia—Una risa sarcástica salió de su garganta, salpicando un poco de sangre—Ahora mismo me ves como tu persona mas anhelada, yo ya no tengo cuerpo físico—

—¿Le puedes cumplir deseos a traidores?—Ella sonrió, asintiendo a sus palabras—¿Porque tiene que ser Naruto, porque Naruto es mi persona mas anhelada?—Otra vez el dedo le calló, ¿porque esa mujer se veía como Naruto?

—Me quedaré aquí contigo hasta el final, puedo prometerte que tu deseo será cumplido, aunque por un pequeño costo—Alzo la mano, pálida cubriendo a morena, ella pareció derramar unas lagrimas.

—Quiero cumplir mi deseo...cueste lo que cueste—Y así, con su ultimo aliento, cerro los ojos despidiéndose de ese mundo.

Al fin, su deseo sería cumplido.

Esperaba verle de nuevo. Frente a el, con esa sonrisa estúpida que le regalaba a cualquiera. Esa que esta vez se encargaría de hacer solo suya. Miles de imágenes cruzaron por sus ojos. Las memorias, el dolor, el sufrimiento, la soledad, la paz, las risas, la alegría, el calor. El calor que siempre sentía al estar a su lado. Entonces vio otra vez como el le dedicaba sus ultimas palabras y su ultima sonrisa.

Eso fue suficiente como para dejar ese mundo con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**_Creo que tambien debi advertirles de exceso de cursilerias...en fin, Kannon si existe, tal y como dice es la Diosa del amor y la misericordia, su nombre verdadero es Kwan-Yin porque su origen es chino, la descripcion e historia es algo inventado por mi..._**

**_Esto de los deseos se me habia ocurrido ya tiempo atras pero no sabia como plasmarlo...pero por fin pude escribirlo y aqui esta..._**

**_Amo el SasuNaru y odio a Sakura, no me pregunten porque, simplemente la odio, Hinata es mi favorita por eso no odio el NaruHina, pero aun asi debo aprender a lidiar conmigo misma y escribir a la peli-rosa fea..._**

**_Dejen reviews y con gusto los contestare...XD, debo decir que no me gustan las formalidades a menos que sea muy necesario, asi que solo llamenme Levia-chan amigos mios..._**

**_Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lo lamento tantooooo!, he leido los reviews y todos me preguntaban si era un one-shot y yo les digo: no señores!, pero es solo que la MALDITA INSPRACION se da paseos muy largos y luego ya no la encuentro (un perro(?) XD**_

_**Esa es mi tonta excusa del porque tanta la tardanza, como sea ustedes saben que Naruto no me pertenece, ya hablaremos de eso Masashi Kishimoto (MUAJAJAJAJA!).**_

_**Advierto terribles faltas de ortografia, aunque sea maniatica de ello (creo que soy algo perfeccionista(?), aburrimiento por parte del lector y un Sasuke algo OoC...es que no lo queria tan amargado, vamos que es diferente, denle una oportunidad XD**_

_LETRAS CURSIVAS: RECUERDOS O SUEÑOS..._

**LETRAS MARCADAS: LA VOZ DE KANNON (que solo Sasuke escucha(?)**

_**LETRAS MARCADAS Y EN CURSIVA: RECUERDOS DE KANNON...**_

_**Eso es todo...bueno, quizas esto les parezca algo confuso en comparacion al anterior capitulo, asi que si tienen alguna duda pueden pasar a dejarme un mensajito y con gusto contestare...XD**_

_**Sin mas disfruten!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1:**_  
_**Acontecimientos del destino**_

_La sangre llegaba hasta sus pies, empapándole y mojándole en el proceso._

_Frente a el, los cuerpos de sus padres se encontraban tirados en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados e inclusive se veían pálidos y sin pulso._  
_Contuvo el aire con terror al confirmar que todo el pueblo incluidos sus padres habían sido masacrados._

_Pero lo que en definitiva le quitó toda esperanza fue ver a su hermano mayor allí de pie._

_De pie y con su katana ensangrentada. Solo pudo pensar en algo en cuanto lo vio. La persona que mas quería y atesoraba había destruido todo aquello que alguna vez amó. Sus ojos se encendieron en furia e impotencia, coloreándose de un tono carmín._

_Su sharingan había despertado y había despertado por una terrible situación._

_Entonces el lugar, sus sentimientos y el ambiente cambiaron de repente._

_La furia recorría todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo era de diferente color. Un chico rubio estaba frente a el mientras rechinaba sus dientes con enojo. Sus ojos eran rojos al igual que los suyos, esa era la presencia del portador del nueve colas._

_La pelea estaba resultando a su favor, porque al final pudo dar el golpe de gracia._

_Dio la vuelta e ignoró como su antiguo compañero se arrastraba hacia el en un intento de tomar su tobillo y detenerlo. Lo primero que había pensado es que se veía demasiado patético. Pero otra cosa interfería, no recordaba que algo como eso hubiera sucedido._

_Naruto había quedado inconsciente con aquel golpe._

_—¡Sasuke!—_

_—¡Sasuke porfavor!—_

**—¡Sasuke-kun!—**

Alcanzó a distinguir unos cabellos largos y plateados, fue entonces cuando supo quien era.

No le tomó mas de dos segundos en lanzar las sabanas hacia el suelo.

Un bulto se movía intentando salir de aquel enredo. Giró los ojos con aburrimiento, de verdad que esa mujer gustaba despertarle de esa manera. Aunque muy en el fondo se lo agradecía, después de todo esos sueños siempre habían sido pesadillas desde los diez años.

—Sabes que odio que hagas eso—Por fin, una cabeza se asomó entre las sabanas. Dos ojos grandes y dorados le observaron con molestia.

**—¡Y tu sabes que odio que me trates así, soy una Diosa!—**Una sonrisa divertida cruzó por sus labios, era divertido verla enojada.

Kannon, la Diosa de la misericordia y el amor era mas una niña que Diosa.

Ella se levantó sacudiendo sus cabellos y kimono de cualquier pelusa que pudo haber obtenido del suelo. Su kimono era plateado con detalles de flores de cerezo. Le miró, con ese puchero que parecía muy infantil.

Extrañamente ese puchero se transformó en una sonrisa maniática.

**—¿Acaso soñabas con Naruto-kun?~—**Preguntó con un tono que mas bien parecía divertido.

—Cierra la boca—Ella amplió su sonrisa cuando le vio levemente sonrojado.

**—Podrás decir lo que quieras Sasuke-kun, pero por dentro eres todo un amor~—**En ese momento sintió como una vena comenzaba a resaltar en su frente.

—¿Que acaso solo estas conmigo para fastidiar?—No esperó respuesta y se encaminó al baño. Sabía que de todas maneras ella le seguiría.

**—No es fastidiar, es asegurarse de que el deseo sea cumplido—**Aseguró ella con voz decidida.

—¿Y que no debes vigilar a tus demás creyentes?—

**—Sasuke-kun es mas importante, estoy preocupada por el—**

**_—El precio de tu deseo es nunca olvidar tus errores—_**

Ella lo sabía, el costo de ese deseo había sido muy duro. A tan solo la edad de diez años había recordado toda su antigua vida. Confundiendo esta nueva con aquella en donde era un Ninja de Konoha.

Había sido terrible, sobre todo el recordar que había asesinado con sus propias manos a su hermano mayor en esa vida pasada.

—Siempre quise preguntarte...¿que no se suponía que no tenías cuerpo propio?—Ella desvío la mirada al instante, como si de repente se hubiera acordado de ese pequeño detalle.

**—Digamos que leí en los negritos ojos de Sasuke-kun que ansiaba ver al gran héroe Uzumaki Naruto en sus últimos momentos~—**Maldita. Odiaba que le leyera tan fácilmente.

Era el único detalle que le recordaba que era una Diosa.

No le dirigió mas la palabra y se dedicó a lavar su rostro. Habían pasado dieciséis años y aun así en ese tiempo no se había encontrado con el rubio. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

¿Que tanto tenía que esperar para verlo?

—De nuevo estas hablando solo, primo—El reflejo del vidrio frente a el le dijo que no estaba completamente solo.

Bueno, nadie mas a parte de el podía ver o escuchar a la Diosa.

—¿Que estas haciendo aquí, Sai?—El cerró los ojos con esa sonrisa que ni en esta vida había dejado de ser escalofriante.

—Vengo a cepillarme los dientes, acabo de terminar de desayunar—Contestó acercándose a el, un poco mas y parecería que iban a besarse.

El colocó su mano derecha sobre su frente.

—Oh vaya, pensé que hablabas solo por una fiebre que te hizo perder la cordura—Ni siquiera se tentó el corazón cuando apartó su mano, así que decidió salir del baño para ir a la cocina.

—Eres un idiota—Sai rió y su risa era igual de horrible que su sonrisa.

—Gracias, por cierto, Deidara insistió en hacer el desayuno—Antes de salir soltó un suspiro esperando lo peor.

Así es, por extrañas coincidencias del destino Deidara acabo siendo el novio de su hermano.

¿Que si le molestaba? ¡Claro! Ese tipo había intentado matarle a el y había odiado a Itachi con toda su alma en su vida pasada. Ademas, ¿porque su hermano mayor, el gran Uchiha Itachi había resultado homosexual? Ni idea.

Ni idea de que le había visto a Deidara.

Pero bueno, ahora Itachi estudiaba la Universidad y ayudaba en la empresa de la familia como trabajo de medio tiempo. Deidara era artista y estudiaban en el mismo lugar. Y aunque su padre no había estado de acuerdo al principio, con el pretexto de seguir el gran linaje Uchiha, al final aceptó sin ninguna traba.

Que estupidez.

Otra de las cosas que le sorprendió fue que Sai acabara siendo su primo en esta vida, un Uchiha. Kannon le había explicado que en su antigua vida de Ninja siempre había deseado una familia, también que a pesar de sus múltiples errores admiraba a Sasuke, quien se hizo cercano a el después de la muerte de Naruto.

Algo increíble. ¿Cierto?

**—Sigue sin agradarte Deidara, ¿no es así?—**

—Es que aún no logro entender como se volvió el novio de Itachi—Explicó con algo de resignación.

**—Del odio al amor hay un solo paso querido Sa-su-ke~—**Deletreó ella con picardía y diversión.

—Y eso es lo que no logro comprender—Respondió antes de entrar en el comedor.

Allí Itachi le esperaba sentado, mientras comía con elegancia lo que había en su plato. Digno de el.

—Te tardaste, otouto—

—¡Aquí esta tu desayuno Sasuke!—Interrumpió de repente el rubio de largos cabellos.

Al parecer los Uchihas gustaban de rubios de ojos azules.

Extraño.

**—Deidara parece una linda ama de casa, ¿cierto?—**Hija de pu**. Justo cuando estaba tomando el jugo de naranja tenía que decir algo como eso.

Lo había escupido al instante.

Ambos mayores le veían curiosos mientras el limpiaba la mesa y reía a la vez. Kannon tenía la mala costumbre de decir cosas como esas cuando estaba en presencia de alguien, o peor cuando comía o bebía.

—Tu hermano esta mas loco que tu, Itachi—El solo asintió en silencio, esperando que esa extraña risa desapareciera.

—¿Porque te ríes?—El azabache paró de repente, dándose cuenta de que se veía como un estúpido.

—Deidara...ama de casa..l-lo siento—

—¡Maldita sea!, ¡soy un hombre!, ¡¿quieres comprobarlo Uchiha?!—Itachi le detuvo, sujetando su muñeca con algo de fuerza.

Parecía contener su propia risa.

—Tiene razón, el mantel rosa que traes puesto no ayuda, pero me alegra que uses lo que te regalo—Oh! Uchihas idiotas que gustaban de molestarlo.

Sasuke solo miraba aquello como una pelea de pareja.

Bajó la vista hacia su plato y se sorprendió al ver, que el desayuno era perfecto. Bueno, por lo menos Deidara sabía cocinar, porque su hermano era un asco en eso. Itachi nunca había tocado la cocina en su vida y cuando lo hizo deseo no haberlo hecho.

Casi incendia la casa.

—¿Papá y mamá?—

—Lo siento Sasuke, no conseguí que nos acompañaran a ver tu nueva escuela—No, de hecho prefería que trabajaran a que estuvieran muertos.

Aunque suponía que trabajar en vacaciones de verano era agotador.

—Mikoto-san estaba muy triste, creo que ella si quería acompañarnos—

—Padre se veía igual, pero no te preocupes, nosotros iremos contigo, por supuesto Sai también irá—

—Tiene que, también es su nueva escuela—Si, al parecer no se libraría de su primo tan fácil.

—Disfruta las vacaciones—Su hermano le golpeó la frente con dos de sus dedos. Esa costumbre no se le había quitado para nada.

—Si, de todas maneras están por acabarse—Completó Deidara con esa sonrisa tan típica que tenía.

Desgraciadamente las vacaciones acabarían, pronto tendría que regresar a la escuela. Otra vez iba a lidiar con las millones de chicas a su alrededor, oh como odiaba eso. Bueno, siempre tenía a Sai para que le diera una mano.

Mas bien para que asustara a las chicas.

En esa nueva escuela se había llevado la sorpresa de conocer a su directora. Senju Tsunade, antigua Hokage de Konoha, ahora directora de la preparatoria Konoha. Bueno, no era difícil de suponer debido al nombre. Eso había incrementado sus esperanzas de encontrarse al rubio.

Sin embargo quizás era imposible.

**—¿Estas bien, Sasuke-kun?—**

—No es nada Kannon—Susurró el para que solo la Diosa le escuchara.

* * *

—Bienvenidos a su primer año de preparatoria, yo seré su asesor, Umino Iruka—Wow, de verdad que el destino era impredecible.

**—Tu antiguo maestro lo será de nuevo, ¿no es grandioso?—**

—Solo si no es como era antes—Le contestó en un leve murmuro.

**—¿Como antes? ¿a que te refieres?—**Preguntó ella un poco confundida, relamente lo estaba.

—Olvidalo—Ella parpadeó, intentando entender lo que había dicho.

Y entonces recordó que Iruka al principio había tenido problemas con Naruto. Pero era imposible que Sasuke se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

¿O no?

—Iruka-sensei, ¿no cree que deberíamos presentarnos?, después de todo somos nuevas caras para todos—Propusó Sai con una de sus sonrisas. Parecía que el maestro se asustó un poco al verlo.

—S-Si, es una buena idea...¿Uchiha Sai-kun?—Su primo asintió, dando a entender que si era su nombre.

Después de eso ingnoró todo asunto que tenía que ver con la clase.

Ya se sabía todos los nombres de los allí presentes. Así que no era motivo de preocupación suya, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Yamanaka inclusive el antiguo Kazekage estaba en su salón.

Vaya horribles giros del destino.

**—Hey!, Sasuke, ¿que es eso?—**Kannon llamó su atención señalando a un lado del salón.

Unos extraños cabellos rubios fue todo lo que necesitó para depositar su absoluta atención hacia ese rincón.

No era posible, pensaba que su deseo nunca sería cumplido. Había pensado que Kannon era una mentirosa de primera.

Pero al parecer su deseo no era imposible de cumplir, no, no lo era...

—¡Namikaze Naruto, un placer-ttebayo!—

Aunque su nombre había cambiado un poco.

* * *

_**Y eso es todo amigos!, lo se, lo deje muy abierto, pos ya veran lo que pasara en el siguiente capi, MUAJAJA!, ultimamente ando muy bipolar, cambio climatico quizas?, NAAA!, ni yo me la creo XD**_

_**Debo decir que se me hizo genial que Kannon hiciera reir a Sasuke, le hacia falta, es un amargado de primera y buenooo...ustedes ya se dieron cuenta del cambio que obtuvo, tener una familia calida te cambia la vida, no?**_

_**En fin, voy a responder a sus reviews porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer (estoy jugando xp):**_

_**Zanzamaru: Primero que nada...mmm...Saputa?, que genial, ni siquiera yo lo habia pensado, pero tienes toda la razon, despues de todo le queda muy bien XD Seee, LARGA VIDA AL SASUNARU!, sobre unirme al grupo o leer tu historias, de verdad...LO LAMENTO, ultimamente he estado muy ajetreada con los trabajos y todo eso...asi que apenas puedo publicar esto, en serio lo siento...aun asi espero sigas leyendo...XP**_

_**jenedith princes: QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO!, espero y sigas leyendo querida...**_

_**Ciel: Seee, deberiamos torturar un rato a Kishimoto, NAAA, el pobre ya debe estar muy ocupado intentando actualizar el manga...QUE BUENO QUE AMAS EL SASUNARU!°...**_

_**Guest 1: Aunque escribiste mi nombre mal...no me lo tome a pecho (Hey! no soy lesbiana!(aunque la fujosheria no tiene cura(XD)...**_

_**Guest 2: Tal y como pediste la actualizacion, continua leyendo!°**_

_**jennitanime: No, no es one-shot y esta continuacion lo prueba...XP**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo amigos mios!**_

_**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!**_


End file.
